Communications between different entities (where entities can refer to users, programs, and/or machines) can contain sensitive information that is to be protected. Examples of sensitive information include personal information of a user, confidential information, information pertaining to a system, a program, or a machine that an enterprise may not wish to be exposed, and so forth. Encryption techniques can be applied to protect communications.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.